


Powerful

by misswritingobsessed



Series: Words [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Powerful was a word that Julia Montague was used to hearing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am really bad at tagging. This is kinda like a sister piece to 'Safe' so hopefully it's just as good!

Powerful was a word that Julia Montague was used to hearing. Even as a child her father said she would grow up to be a powerful woman. The girls in her dorm at law school called her ‘power prosecutor’ after she won several mock trials.

Julia was powerful, she was Home Secretary, and had a road set out to take her straight to number 10. She was powerful, people saw her as powerful, her peers, no matter how much they hated her, acknowledged the power she had. Even her ex-husband had called her powerful a time or two, although she never did know if it was sarcasm.

Walking through the Home Office corridors she still felt uneasy with him stood right behind her, he might as well have been walking in sync with her, but she knew that wouldn’t be professional, him being her new PPO and all.

“I shouldn’t be any longer than an hour, and then I would like to head home.” Julia said, refusing to turn around and look at David Budd as she spoke. He voice had already faltered once in front of him, she didn’t need it to happen again.

She hated the feeling that was in the pit of her stomach, the one that made her question herself, her authority, her job, her power. The way David looked at her made her feel weak almost. Maybe if she hadn’t been scarred from her marriage, she would see that as a good thing, that someone could make her feel weak, that she was a normal enough person to feel those emotions and be okay with them, but Roger truly did ruin her.

“Ma’am.” She heard his voice, and carried on walking, she had a meeting to get to, orders to give out, a country to keep safe.

Julia was no stranger to power. She wanted it as a lawyer, she had it as Home Secretary, the power to make decisions, the power to help people, the power to make a change, the right change, the necessary change, but then Kim introduced her to David Budd, and suddenly she didn’t feel quite as powerful.

But there was still something about him. Something about how she felt when she knew he was only two steps behind her, maybe not power, but a certain kind of confidence that was new to her.

Or maybe it was power. Maybe with a man like him, one who seemed loyal, dedicated, caring almost, maybe he was the kind of man who could make a woman feel powerful without the heels, suit and title that demanded respect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know why, David, but you make me feel powerful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope this is okay!

It was power. That is how he made her feel, powerful, but it was different, different from how she felt when she was in her office, or the commons. This was almost comfortable.

She realised early on in her career that the power to make major decisions would not be easy, or comfortable, and Julia had conditioned herself to get used to it, to deal with it, with wine, and other menial things that filled up her free time.

But with David, the power was comfortable, like he had given it to her, with an instruction manual on how to use it, how to deal with it, how to make the best out of it. She felt powerful, and confident and comfortable with him.

With him by her side, two steps behind her, and in her bed, even when it was him running the show in the bedroom, at three am, she still felt as though she had all the power, but maybe more importantly, that she had the power and he wouldn’t try and take it off her.

“Something else on your mind, ma’am?”

“Power.”

“Isn’t it pretty pointless to day dream about something you already have?” Julia laughed at the comment.

It was more than likely a sarcastic comment, but even if it was, she didn’t mind, not like she thought she would. Then again, she didn’t seem to mind whatever he said, political or not. Maybe it was because he rarely spoke, he just looked at her, looked at her like she was both important and beautiful, two things her mother said she could never be at the same time.

“I don’t know why, David, but you make me feel powerful.” She was being honest, she didn’t know why.

Why she was telling him, for a start, or why she felt the way she did. From the moment she met him, it was like he gave her something, something that made her stand up a little taller, speaking a little louder, but she thought she did all of those things before.

Or maybe before she though all of things were normal?

Roger never made her feel like this. Roger only belittled her.

David, however, seemed to make her feel something she didn’t think she needed to feel – or maybe she did and that was the point?

“You’re the Home Secretary. You’re already powerful.” That was a serious comment.

“This is different, you’re different.”

Maybe it was power in every other sense? Power came with the title of Home Secretary, and when she was at work, power came naturally, it came with the job, but David was making love to her at three am, making her feel powerful, so maybe there were different types of power?

“Make love to me, David.”

Julia didn’t know where her head was at. Why she felt like she did, where it came from, what is was, but she knew from the moment she felt it she wanted it to stay. She wanted David to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay, is it still as good?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were different types of power, that’s the conclusion that Julia had come to after all was said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. Hopefully it's not bad, and it's something good to read.   
> (thank you to the amazing 'Bexinthecity247' for letting me use one of her lines that basically inspired this whole thing!)

There were different types of power, that’s the conclusion that Julia had come to after all was said and done.

After the explosion, after the scandal, the wedding, the custody battle, after all of it, she realised that there were different types of power, different types of confidence.

Confidence that came with simply being a child, the confidence that was just there because you were nine and you didn’t fully understand how evil the world could be and the hardest decision was if you wanted mayo or butter in your sandwiches, a confidence she saw daily in Charlie.

Then the power that came with a degree, the power Julia remembered feeling when she got her law degree, the power that make you feel like you can do anything, until you try, and you come crashing down.

She then got use to the power that her title demanded. Home Secretary. The Right Honourable. The titles that she enjoyed because of the respect she got.

But nothing compared to the power and confidence she felt now. The confidence she felt being a wife and a step mother, without the title, without the power suit, without her briefcase, it was a confidence and a power that felt so comfortable, natural even.

The power she felt being in the middle of a ball room, talking to people she’d known years, wearing the friendship bracelet Ella had made her and the necklace Charlie had chosen in a charity shop up in Scotland, but maybe most importantly with his hand on her back. She thought she would hate it, the constant touching, but she was wrong.

She enjoyed how he would always be there, hand on her back, that silent vote of confidence he was giving her, knowing her well enough to see how much she didn’t want to be there.

Julia was no stranger to power. She was powerful. She was told it constantly by her father. Got a law degree and fought like hell for those in a court of law, she worked her way up, an MP to Home Secretary, a title which gave her powers that most people wouldn’t even think of. Power to make the hard choices.

She was powerful, it was acknowledged by her parents, her lecturers, even Roger seemed to acknowledge the power she had, he’d once said to David ‘You may have fucked power but that doesn’t mean you belong with it,’ something which was both frustrating but strangely pleasing to hear.

“Everything okay, love?” She heard David ask as they danced in the middle of the dance floor after getting board of political conversation.

“I think so.” David gave her a look.

“I was just thinking, you know a few years ago, I told you that you make me feel powerful?”

“I have a vague recollection, yes.”

“Well, I want you to know it’s still true. Spent my whole life being given power through degrees and titles, but you’re the one person who made me find it on my own, no degree, no title, no power suit, just me sat at three am in your old shirt, drinking overly expensive wine.”

“You’re welcome, I think.” David said with a small smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, always.”

Powerful was a word many people associated with Julia Montague.

But Julia Budd was the one who felt true power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it something good to read? I can never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it just as good, would you like to see more, or was it awful?


End file.
